Golden Links
by littleblueshadow
Summary: Run,run and don't look back" he exclaimed. It happened all to fast, first Rosette was just a normal teenager but now she is running for her life...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: the little brown box

Rosette was getting irritated…very irritated, what was taking him so long? It was getting late in the afternoon and it was getting colder and all Rosette wanted to do was to go home.

Joshua soon appeared thought the school gates while reading a book, not even realising that Rosette was there, Rosette raised an eye brow.

"Hey bookworm…Hello earth to Joshua" she exclaimed

Joshua stopped with a confused look on his face.

"I'm behind you, dummy" Rosette laughed

Joshua turned around to find Rosette looking back at him with her arms folded.

"Oh hey Rosette" he said sounding surprised

"Gosh, Joshua what took you so long?" Rosette asked

"What do you mean what took me so long? You know I have book club on a Friday after school" Joshua replied

"Whatever, anyway let's get home it's getting cold and it looks like it's going to rain" Rosette said while placing both her arms behind her head.

Joshua nodded and started walking along with Rosette, while holding the book to his chest, Rosette looked over.

"Hey Joshua what's the book you're reading?" she asked

"Oh it's called Death comes from the heart" Joshua replied

Rosette sighed "Let me guess another romance novel?" she teased

"Yep, but this one's different it is about a girl who meets a demon, and they fall in love, but the other demons wouldn't allow it, and try to kill the girl so the demon has to sacrifice himself to save her" Joshua explained holding the book closer to him.

Rosette snorted "What a load of rubbish, I mean why would anyone fall in love with such a vile creature, and two why are you reading it Joshua isn't a little girlish for you?" she asked

"I like it, because I like it, and if you don't like it deal with it" Joshua snapped

"Whoa okay Joshua, Jeez keep you wig on" Rosette said in defence

They stopped to cross the road; they looked both ways before finally deciding it was safe to cross.

They kept on walking in silence for another couple of houses down before Joshua stopped outside a house, number 42.

"Well here I am, see you at school on Monday" Joshua said

"Alright, see you then" Rosette replied

they said there final goodbyes before going their separate ways, after about half way down the road from Joshua's house Rosette let out a sigh, _"Jeez, I've got a lot of homework this weekend looks like no fun days out for me" _Rosette sighed mentally before she saw a old coke can and started kicking it the rest of the way home.

She fiddled though her blazer pocket before she finally found her set of keys, Rosette unlocked her door and pushed it open, it made a squeaking noise like it always did, it always made Rosette shudder as it reminded her of the old horror movie she used to watch with her sister.

"Hey I'm home!" she called as she closed the door behind her with her foot.

"Oh hey Rosie!" a feminine voice called back it sounded like her sister.

Rosette took off her blazer and hooked it on to a clothes peg while kicking off her shoes in the middle of the hallway, after that she made her way to the kitchen, where she found her sister sitting at the table while speaking on the phone, Rosette rolled her eyes _"Boyfriend no less" _Rosette thought to her self.

"Hey stop it your embarrassing me" her sister giggled on the phone, as Rosette made her way to the fridge, she opened it to find the last bit of chocolate cream cake, rosette made a grab for it and before you could say Hey that's mine Rosette had almost finished it.

Just then Rosette's sister hung up on the phone, and looked over at Rosette who had made her way to the kitchen table.

"You know, Rosie if you keep snaking like that you'll become fat" Rosette's sister teased

"Yeah well it's my body, Chloe, so hush" Rosette replied stuffing the last bit of cake in her mouth

Chloe just shrugged "suit yourself"

"Hey was that your boyfriend on the phone?" Rosette asked changing the subject

"Yep and he asked me out to the concert this Sunday" Chloe replied smiling and blushing

Rosette laughed and got of her chair and walked over to her sister, and smiled wickedly "For what, to get a little physical with you?" she teased.

Chloe's mouth and eyes widened "Why you…" but she never got to finish her sentence as all she saw was Rosette dart her way up stairs still laughing.

Rosette's bedroom door burst open, and in darted Rosette still holding her sides in laughter _"My gosh, her face, what a classic that's what she gets for trying to call me fa..." _Rosette suddenly stopped laughing and what she was thinking as something caught her eye.

There laid a small brown box sitting comfortably on her pillow, she walked over to it and picked it up and looked at the label, it didn't say who it was addressed to but she guessed it could be for her, she gasped _" but I wasn't expecting any post" _ Rosette thought out loud.

She fiddled with it, turning it at different angles it was neatly wrapped with a pretty little pink bow on it, _"Hmmm…cute, well I might as well open it as it is on my bed , so it must be for me" _Rosette thought.

Carefully Rosette started to unwrap the box until all Rosette saw was another brown box, she sighed and slowly lifted the box lid and looked inside…

She gasped there laid what looked like an old pocket watch, she grabbed hold of its golden chain and lifted it to the light, it looked wonderful the way it shone in the light and how the gold sparkled.

Rosette started to admire it, her mouth wide open, "Wow who ever posted this must be ri…ouch!" Rosette suddenly dropped the pocket watch with a thump on the floor, Rosette stood there clutching her now painful hand.

Rosette looked closer at the watch and found some weird markings on it; she gasped and stammered backwards into her bookshelf that made a couple of books fall…

It seemed that Rosette had seen the watch before, but when?

* * *

As Rosette stood there trying to figure it out, a shadow walked the streets searching desperately for something he has so foolishly lost, he had been searching for many days and nights now with out much luck, and now he was getting irritated he had to find it and fast if he didn't want any more life's to be lost…

**AN: well that was Chapter one people, so how was it? Should I continue? Please review.**

**Short Note: in this story Rosette has a sister named Chloe and Joshua isn't her brother but a friend. And her sisters nickname for Rosette is Rosie. **

**TTFN ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: the unwelcome strangers 

Rosette awoke to the smell of food and the sound of her mother and farther bickering down stairs, Rosette let out a small groan and rubbed her eyes, she stood up and looked out the window to find that it was now Saturday morning Rosette let out a sigh and made her way down stairs.

"No Andrew I told you, you're not having any more beans you know what they do to you" her mother said as Rosette came into the kitchen where she found her Sister munching on some toast , her mother flipping pancakes and her farther sipping his tea while holding up a newspaper.

"But Sarah, I'm not a kid and you're not my mother, you're my wife" Rosettes farther replied

"I know dearest, but it's the rest of us who has to deal with the consequences" Rosette's mother exclaimed

"She has a point you know, dad" Chloe said lazily

"Hey, watch it young lady" her dad replied

"Baked bean are good for your heart the more you eat the more you..." Chloe's singing got interrupted when her dad finally noticed Rosette who was just standing there dumbstruck.

"Oh good morning sweet heart, wow looks like someone has dragged you through a hedge backwards" her farther exclaimed comparing to Rosette's scruffiness.

Chloe laughed "more like the living dead"

"Yes the living dead who slept with her uniform on" her mother exclaimed crossing her arms

Rosette looked down at herself and realised she had fallen asleep without putting her pyjamas on.

"Sorry mum, I'll go have a bath and change" Rosette sighed still half asleep

"No I've already made your breakfast, so eat that first" her mother said placing down a plate of pancakes, Rosettes favourites.

Rosette grabbed a chair and sat down next to Chloe before tucking into her pancakes, her mum cleared her through.

"I'm going to stay at my mothers for the day and so are you Andrew" Rosette's mother announced

"What!" Rosette, Chloe and their farther said in unison

"But why must I come Sarah? She is your mother not mine plus who will look after the children" there farther moaned

"Oh stop moaning Andrew your coming and that's that, plus Chloe is baby sitting" there mother replied a hint of frustration in her voice

"What! But I can't Ewan has invited me around his house" Chloe moaned

"You're not going anywhere young lady your are looking after you little sister and that's that" Her mum exclaimed now really angry

"I'm 13, mum" Rosette said crossing her arms

"I've had enough, my words are final!" their mother exclaimed now at boiling point

Everyone sighed and eat there breakfast in silence, surprisingly Rosette was the first to finished and made her way up stairs to run a bath.

She collected some clean clothes from her wardrobe and a clean towel and went into the bathroom where she got undressed and got in to the warm and relaxing water, Rosette let out a sigh of relief like she had just come home from a long day of work.

About half an hour or so later Rosette got out the bath and changed into her clean clothes which were a black and white top with the words "You Wish" printed on it and black skinny jeans and blue pumps, Rosette wrapped the towel around her still damp hair and placed her school uniform in the dirty washing basket and walked out of the bathroom and went into her room for the hair dryer.

As she entered her room something caught her eye, it was the golden pocket watch from last night, Rosette sighed and walked passed it and went on to drying her hair.

After she had finally finished drying her hair she put it up into a pony tail, she smiled as she saw her final result in the mirror, and looked back over at the pocket watch where she again just stood there admiring it's beauty like it had put her under a spell.

Rosette picked it up and hung it around her neck, and made her way down the stairs where she found both her parents near the front door with their coats on looking like they were leaving.

"Okay girls we're off to my mothers so be good okay" Rosettes mother said

"Alright mum" Chloe said in a cheerful tone

"I mean it Chloe if I found out you left your sister on your own…"

"No mum I'll look after Rosie" Chloe said again in a cheerful tone

"Very well, we're off" their mum said before turning around and leaving out the front door along with their farther.

Chloe waited for a moment before turning round to Rosette.

"Okay Rosie listen up I'm going around Ewan's house now, so if I found out you snitched me up you'll be in big trouble" Chloe threatened

Rosette snorted and folded her arms "Good, and don't worry I wont that means I get some peace and quiet for once" Rosette replied still in shock her own sister just threatened her.

Chloe nodded and made her escape through the back door, Rosette let out a little yelp of joy, and straight away made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of cake and some popcorn with a bottle of soda, before going in to the living room, sitting down on the sofa, while placing her feet on the coffee table.

She flickered though the channels before finding the one she liked it was a horror film called "the exorcist" one of Rosettes favourites, it scared her the first time she saw it but now she just thought it was a load of rubbish.

* * *

He could sense that he was closer to what he was looking for, but it was still unclear there were a lot of things going on around him like the smell of car fumes and chips and the sound of inpatient car driver's honking their hones and the sound of humans talking, so it was hard to keep on course.

* * *

After watching about 15 minuets of the film Rosette was getting bored, so she decided she might as well get on with some home work, she let out a little sigh and made her way lazily up stairs to her room.

Rosette took out her homework booklet and got to work on the first question on the Greeks.

"Okay, question two who was the god of…?"

Rosette's reading got interrupted when the light in her room suddenly went out…

"Huh, what was that" she asked herself

She reached out to grab her lamp that was on her bedside table and switched the switch but that too didn't turn on.

Rosette started to panic, it couldn't be a power cut as the lights were on in the other houses across the street.

"**Eeeeeeeeee"**

Rosette gasped as she heard the front door open _"Oh no a burglar" _Rosette thought to herself as she heard footsteps coming upstairs.

Now Rosette was really scared what was happening? The footsteps had stopped but now she heard what sounded like low growling, not human at all, and it was coming from inside her room…

* * *

His senses had lead him into someone's house it seemed to be bare, so all he had to do was search but he still couldn't find it…just then he heard a thumping sound and a screech coming from up stairs he gritted his teeth he now knew where it was.

* * *

Rosette had let out a screech as her pen pot feel on her desk just feel on the floor by themselves, also she noticed a shadow moving behind her bookcase, someone was in the room with her and it was coming closer to her.

Rosette was now trembling and felt paralyzed from the waist down just as she caught sight of the thing in her room moving behind her wardrobe, she backed away until she felt the wall behind her.

She closed her eyes thinking to herself this was the end, until she felt someone's hand grab hers she turned to find a pair of red eyes looking back at her.

She looked closer to find they belonged to a young boy about her age, she couldn't see him clearly but she could work out his tanned skin and long purple hair and red eyes.

"Who...?"

"No time just run" he exclaimed dragging Rosette along with him down stairs and to the front door, where he tried to open it but with out much use.

"Dammit, it's locked!" the boy cursed

"The back door" Rosette suggested

The boy stopped what he was doing and smiled before making his way to the back door in the kitchen, as he passed Rosette she noticed that he was carrying two scabbards on his back and his ears were pointed.

As the strange boy managed to open the door he grabbed hold of Rosettes hand and dragged her through the door in to the garden.

"Who…what…?" Rosette couldn't get out her sentence.

"Run, Run and don't look back" the boy exclaimed as he climbed the garden fence along with Rosette which lead them to a little forest.

They carried on running before the boy finally came to a halt, slight breathless he turned around to face Rosette.

"Well where is it?" He asked holding out his hand to Rosette

"What do you mean where is it?" Rosette replied

"The brown box you dumb ass" the boy replied

"What you mean the one with a pink bow on it?" Rosette asked ignoring the boys insult.

The boy nodded, "Oh" was Rosettes response as she looked down at the pocket watch that hung around her neck.

The boy looked at her as his eyes widened as he realised what she meant.

"Y…You opened it" he exclaimed

"Yes wasn't I meant to?" Rosette asked

"NO!" the boy exclaimed getting angry

"Sorry alright, I saw it on my bed and thought it was for me" Rosette said crossing her arms.

"And say that it was a bomb, what then!?" the boy asked getting more angry

"I said I was sorry alright!" Rosette exclaimed

Just then the boy started to walk around in circles mumbling to himself tying to figure something out, Rosette could only make out a few words like "Mistress…" and "Link…"

This went on for a while until he stopped and cleared his throat.

"Girl, you are coming with me" he announced

Rosette snorted "Oh no I'm not" she exclaimed

"Oh yes you are" the boy replied taking out one of his swords from its scabbard and aimed it at Rosettes throat.

"You have no choice…"

**AN: Well there it is, chapter two, hope you enjoyed it, sorry it so long but I had a lot of homework to deal with, but I hope this long chapter made you happy, any way please leave a review, I don't bite lol, TTFN** XD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: the Link

Who does this guy think he is? And what was he doing threatening Rosette

"Oh great, just great could this get any worse my sister is dating a priest, my best friend is a girly-girl and now I'm being kidnapped by a guy that looks like an Oopma-Loompa" Rosette moaned pointing at the strange boy

"Hey I would watch your mouth missy, or are you forgetting the one who is holding a very sharp blade in his hand" the boy exclaimed

"Oh great not only are you kidnapping me but you are threatening me" Rosette exclaimed putting her hands on her hips while giving the boy a _go on a dare ya _look.

The boy sighed, and put his sword back in its scabbard.

"Look I'm sorry and, no, I'm not kidnapping you, in fact I'm doing this to save you" the boy explained

"To save me, Huh, yeah right" Rosette snorted not believing a word this boy was saying.

"You just don't get it do you?" the boy exclaimed "You were the one that put this on yourself if you hadn't opened the package you wouldn't have to come with me and I wouldn't have to play baby sitters"

"Oh so this is my fault is it, well what was it doing on my bed in the first place?" Rosette asked raising an eyebrow

Rosette had made it perfectly clear she didn't like this boy

The boy sighed

"I have been searching for that troublesome watch for a long time under the order of my mistress, I once had the watch and sealed it in the shape of a parcel and let it go…"

"Go? Why did you let it go?" Rosette interrupted

"Let me finish, I had no choice I was in a battle with the same thing that is now stalking you and so I was losing so I had to let it go, lucky the seal protected it from being sensed by the monster until you decided to open it" the boy explained

Rosette was totally taken back by what she had just heard, it didn't make any sense and did he just say something was stalking her?

"Hold it, you mean this thing is stalking me but why?" Rosette asked in confusion

The boy nodded

"It is stalking you due to the golden link you have made with the watch now the monster needs you to make the watch work" The boy explained

"Huh? But I can't remember making any link" Rosette protested

"Oh really?" the boy said coldly lowing his head so his eyes went all shady

Just then a memory flooded into rosette's mind, the time when she first found the watch and that sharp pain that went through her hand could that be it?

"B…But how could the monster tell?" Rosette asked

"Look at your hand" the boy said

Rosette did just that and to her alarm she noticed the same pattern that was on the watched was now what seemed to be scared in to her hand, she let go a gasp.

"That scare will grow all over you body while draining your soul in the process, now do you see why you have to come with me" the boy said coldly

Panic gripped Rosette, as she felt a lump in her throat, her heart started beating fast as she began to fell cold all over, _"W…What does he mean drain my soul? Am I going to die?"_ she thought to herself 

"What can I do Oopma-Loompa" Rosette asked the boy

The boy crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes

"For starters I'm not a Oopma-Loompa, my name is Chrno and secondly there is one thing that can stop this from happening and my mistress knows how, but tell me are you prepared to go through with it" Chrno asked in his dark tone pointing at rosette

Rosette gulped, as she felt sweat form on her head, she didn't like the tone Chrno used but she nodded anyway.

Nothing can be worse then getting your soul drained…right?

**AN: I know what you are thinking "I've waited all this time for a sort and crappy chapter"-.-' lol But this chapter will make sense later in the story so please keep tuned and please review…anyway happy reading **

**TTFN **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Melta the wind wolf

"We're home!" Rosette's mother called as she steps though the front door half expecting to get a reply but to her dismay she didn't.

"Rosette, Chloe?" their mother called again, as she entered the kitchen and almost fainting if her husband wasn't behind her to catch her.

They saw that all the draws have been pulled out, and the back door looked like it had been forced open. The whole kitchen was left in a mess.

"What in the world happened here?" their mother screeched

"Oh once I have found out who has done this they are going to be in so much trouble!" their farther exclaimed angrily.

"They are most likely to be hiding up stairs" their mother suggested

Both parents made their way up stair, to find that there were strange scratch marks on the wall leading up to Rosette's room.

They gasped as they saw the state of Rosette's room, books were scattered all over the room, along with her pen pot which rolled over to greet the two parents, the blue curtains which hung down with a single thread, altogether it looked like a bomb had gone off.

Their poor mother felt numb in the knees and had to clutch on to her husband, who wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders to comfort her.

Just then they heard the front door open and the sound of laughter filled the house it sounded like Chloe, their parents exchanged looks, and made their way down stairs taking two steps at a time.

When they reached the bottom their eyes and Chloe's eye met along with her boyfriends.

"And where have you been?" her mother exclaimed breathless and hot with rage

"Oh hey mum, didn't expect you to be back so soon" Chloe replied nervously

"Great job we did come back early, Where is your sister?" her dad asked

"Rosie should be here" Chloe replied

"Oh but she's not and we found her room and the kitchen in a mess" her mother exclaimed

Panic gripped Chloe, Rosette was missing, and it was all her fault…

* * *

Chrno just sat cross legged on a tree stump with his chin in his hand and his eyes closed.

Rosette was watching him with an irritated look on her face as her eye began to twitch.

"Err…What are you doing" Rosette asked

"Thinking" Chrno replied lazily still with his eyes closed.

"Thinking?"

"A process in which I use my brain to make rational decisions" Chrno said sarcastically

Rosette's eye twitched again, and her fists clenched, was he trying to be funny?

"You know…Humour doesn't suit you" Rosette said crossing her arms

Chrno snorted "I wasn't trying to be funny because you wouldn't get the simplest of jokes like why did the chicken cross the road"

"Yes I do it's to get to the other side" Rosette protested

Chrno clapped his hands sarcastically "Wow girl, your getting somewhere"

"Hey my names not "girl", its Rosette!" Rosette exclaimed putting her hands on her hips

Chrno jumped down from the stump and turned away from Rosette.

"Nah, Girl is just fine" he said as he begins to walk away

"Grr…" Rosette growls getting more and more annoyed by this boy that she just wants to strangle him until he turns blue.

* * *

Chrno couldn't help but smirk to himself; if he had to bring this damn annoying girl with him then he should make some fun out of it…even though she was quite cute…what? What was he thinking? He had a mission to complete and in the name of his mistress he will then he would have finally paid of his debt… right? …………………………………………………………………………………………..

"And where are we going?" Rosette asked a little breathless as she had to run to keep up with Chrno

"We're not going anywhere until we find Melta" Chrno replied

"Who's Melta?" Rosette asked

"Melta is the name is of my pet, she is a mystical wind wolf who can travel and turn into wind also she is a portal to different dimensions" Chrno explained

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up what did you mean different dimensions?" Rosette asked confused.

Chrno let out a small spin chilling laugh.

"Didn't I say that my mistress and myself are not normal humans?" Chrno said coldly

Rosette's body stiffened, she hesitated…

"W…What do you mean" she asked half of her not wanting to know the answer.

"Mistress is…what you call a traveller, but not the type you know, she wields a special powers that allow her to go to other worlds, and it is there she that she battles evil, to help that land return it to peace, and in returns the people of that world give her riches" Chrno explains

"Wow and are you also one of those people who saves worlds" Rosette asked amazed

Chrno sighed, and for a moment Rosette swore she saw sadness in Chrno's eyes.

"No, you could say I'm just there for the ride" Chrno said before laughing sadly

Rosette was just about say something, when the sound of a wolf's howl echoed though the forest, as the trees behind Chrno bent to one side, and there a shadow formed the shape of what looks like a wolf, it lands in front of Chrno, and lets show a single fang, as it's elegant form and white fur glistens in the moonlight a beautiful blue eye looks down at Rosette showing blue marking on it's forehead and claws.

Chrno lets go a huge laugh and the wolf turns to face him.

"There you are melta where have you been?" he asks the creature

Melta lets out a small whine, while wagging her blue and white bushy tail; she opens her magnificent jaws and gave Chrno a huge lick around the face.

Chrno lets out another laugh and wipe the slobber off his face.

"Alright, Alright I get the point" he said

Rosette felt like jelly from both fright and amazement. Was that Melta Chrno was on about?

"Are you just going to stand there or what?" Chrno said as he got on to the beasts back

"Y…You mean that's Melta?" Rosette asked sweat forming on her head

Chrno nodded.

"And we are going to ride her?" Rosette asked

Chrno nodded again.

"Like I said she's like a portal to another world, without her we won't be able to find mistress" Chrno explains "Now hurry up Melta here is getting cramps" he continues

Rosette picks up all her courage and nods.

With the help of Chrno she climbed on Melta's soft warm back and with a sudden jolt they were high in the starry sky…

**AN: well there's chapter four hopes you liked it please review and tell me what you think.**

**Short note: Melta is my own character to make the story spicier I based her on a creature I made up when I was younger which used to protect me from the monsters under my bed lol…oh the memories **

**TTFN ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: First stop to the fire village 

"_Okay Rosette, whatever you do don't look down" _Rosette thought to herself trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach.

It seemed to be working but the butterflies were still there as Rosette could still picture the estimated 5000 feet drop, at this thought Rosette begun to feel sick so she gripped tighter around Chrno's waist.

* * *

Chrno felt something tight around his waist, he looked round to see Rosette with her face leaning on his back with her eyes tightly shut and she had gone pale, she didn't look so good. Chrno wasn't sure if it was because of the lack of oxygen or because of the golden link.

"Don't worry Rosette; it won't be long till we reach our destination" Chrno said in a soothing voice.

But all Chrno got as a reply was a little moan…

* * *

Rosette awoke with a thump she let out a little yawn and looked around to find Chrno getting off Melta, the wind wolf; he then turned to face her with his hands on his hips.

"I see you're awake, enjoy your little nap" he said

"Huh, you mean I feel asleep?" Rosette asked

"Well, duh" Chrno replied sarcastically

"Oh gosh sorry" Rosette snapped back

"Don't be, my travel sickness spell might be the cause of that" Chrno explained

"What do mean a spell…WHAT YOU…YOU USED A SPELL ON ME" Rosette cried grabbing hold of Chrno around the neck.

Chrno let out a muffled cry, Rosette was about to strangle him some more when it finally come to her attention that she wasn't in America no more.

She found out that she was standing in some sort field but the grass was different instead of being green they were red with orange and yellow tips like flames.

"Wow, where are we?" Rosette asked

"Hmm…I think we are in the dimension of fire and where we are standing is in the flaming fields which means inferno village must be around here somewhere" Chrno explained

But of course rosette being rosette she wasn't listening she was more interested in the strange grass, she had picked one and was twirling it around in her hand she loved the way it shone in the sunlight.

Just then she felt something else touch her hand she looked down at what has touched her it looked like little red hand, Rosette looked further up to find a pair of beady eyes looking at her. It was a little person type creature, it had a small round head, with little black beady eyes, it had to slits for a nose, a mouth that smiled at rosette it had a round pop belly and little stubby legs and arms. Just then more of these creatures peered out of the grass.

Rosette jumped back shock.

"Ah, it's the attack of the potato people!" Rosette cried

Chrno was suddenly on the floor exploding with laughter, Rosette turned to face him an evil look on her face.

"Hey, it's not funny" she scolded

But the only response she got was the sound of more laughter.

* * *

Chrno sides began to hurt from all the laughter so eventually he stopped and went over to join Rosette.

"Luckily sparts can't understand English or I am sure they would be very insulted by that comment" Chrno exclaimed rising an eye brow

"Sparts, you mean these little creatures are called sparts?" Rosette asked pointing to the little creatures who were peering out the grass.

Chrno nodded "Yes, they are little spirits that act like tourists guides…harmless really… well kind of" He explained

"Oh so they show you the way?" Rosette asked

"Well short of only if you have a kind and loving heart if not, they turn into a fearful creature to case the evil away that's why one of them grabbed your hand to see if you are good or not" Chrno said

"Interesting" Rosette replied

"Plus all dimensions have them all different shapes and sizes and colours" Chrno added

"Cute" Rosette said

* * *

Things were starting to look up maybe going with Chrno…. wasn't such a bad Idea

"In fact they are just what we need maybe they will show us to the inferno village" Chrno said

"Oh yeah but you said that they don't understand English so how are they going to understand you" Rosette asked crossing her arms

Chrno let out a smirk "Well when you have been travelling as long as I have you pick up on these things" he replied

And with that no more was said and Chrno begun talk to the sparts in a language that she didn't understand but she could pick up some words like "Rosette…" and "golden link…" and "wind wolf…"

* * *

"And that's why I need you help" explained Chrno in the sparts language

"Hmmm…Interesting story but before we show you can you tell me who that weird looking girl is as we have never seen anything like her?" one of the sparts replied

"Oh yes, this is Rosette a female human a little dumb really but she has a kind heart, she also has been placed under the golden links course so I must find my mistress to save her" Chrno explained

"I see and what about the wind wolf?" the sparts asked

"This is Melta she is very tame wouldn't hurt a fly" Chrno said

The sparts smiled very well we will show you the way…

* * *

Rosette saw Chrno smile

"The sparts have decided to show us the way" Chrno beamed

"That's great" Rosette replied

And they did and sooner then Rosette and Chrno had expected it was only a 20 minute walking though the field.

When they reached inferno village rosette was shocked the houses were made of red mud and straws with many fish, fruits and clothes markets their were many people of all shapes and sizes old and young each had red long hair, orange eyes and pointed eyes they all looked at Rosette and Chrno.

"Can I help you" said a man with a white beard in front of them

"Are you mattcarda, the village chief?" Chrno asked

"That I am what do you want" mattcarda replied

"Great then have you seen a jewel witch around here" Chrno asked

"Ah, yes indeed, you must be her servant Chrno" mattcarda beamed

"Yes I am who they call Chrno and I prefer the word assistant then servant" Chrno replied crossing his arms

"Oh beg you pardon, but yes the witch has been here and I will tell you, but you have to do something for me first…" mattcarda exclaimed

* * *

**AN: well there you have it chapter five sorry It has been a long time since I have uploaded but I had two school projects that I needed to do so I have been away for awhile but I hope I have made it up to you with this chapter.**

**Short note: thank you Shadow-Chan for the reviews and Chrno's mistress will show up soon. Thanks again.**

**TTFN **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Monster in the deep 

Chrno raised an eye brow; he should have known that the people of inferno village will take this for granted.

"And what would you want us to do?" he asked

"Very simple, a strange creature has infected the great pond and has scared away all our fish and has scared away all our fishermen so now we have nothing to eat" explained mattcarda

"But I can see people selling fish" Chrno protested

"Yes but this is the last lot we managed to catch before that monster arrived" mattcarda replied

"But my mistress should have dealt with it" chrno cried

"The monster came just after she left and she told us that she will only comes back here every 4 years" mattcarda said getting annoyed

Chrno let out a sigh, he knew this was useless, and he had no choice but to do it or mattcarda won't tell him, as he knew when the people of the fire dimension mean business there is no turning back, plus if he doesn't do anything soon Rosette will suffer.

But wait why should he care…it was her fault in the first place, but still, she wasn't to know and those eyes what was it about those eyes….?

* * *

"Err…chrno…hello come in chrno" Rosette said waving her hand in front of the very dumbstruck looking chrno.

"Huh" chrno replied snapping back to reality

"What happened, you just suddenly spaced out?" asked Rosette

"Oh…it was nothing…very well mattcarda we will get rid of this monster as long as you keep your end of the bargain" Chrno exclaimed

"That I will" replied mattcarda and with that the two men shock hands to settle their agreement.

Chrno put two fingers in his mouth and blew, there came a howl and out came Melta all the villagers gasped as chrno and rosette set of in the air.

"How far is it?" asked Rosette

"Not that far we should be there in a moment" Chrno replied

Rosette looked down and gasped in both amazement and fright; the flaming fields below just looked spectacular and beautiful as they flowed in the wind.

She felt Melta getting lower and they soon were on the ground, rosette found herself near a pond she walked over to the bank to have a closer look at the water.

The water was strange as it was a kind of clear orangey red colour but is was wonderful the way it flowed and you could see the rocks at the bottom. How could a monster infect such a wonderful pond?

"What a beautiful pond" Rosette said calmly

"Hey be careful rosette remember what the villagers said about a monster plus I hear those waters can make a person feel dizzy and fall in" Chrno called all the way from where Melta used to be standing.

Rosette turned to face him, her hands on her hips.

"But how can a monster infect such a pon…."

Her sentence was cut sort has she heard the water rise behind her and a ear piecing roar could be heard Rosette swung around so fast she almost tripped, her eyes widened as she had found out where that roar had come from.

The monsters body was like that of a snake with two single tentacles on each of its side, it had one huge eye, it's massive jaws was open wide showing blackened gums, with 50 or so white, large, sharp teeth, truly an ungodly sight,

"ROSETTE GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Chrno shouted

But Rosette couldn't her instinct was telling her to run back to chrno but her legs just wouldn't move like something has rooted her to the spot.

Soon the creature's eye was fixed onto Rosette's, Rosette felt a piecing sensation run though her head causing her to feel dizzy, that's when her whole body went numb, she couldn't feel nothing not even when she had hit the floor, all she could remember next was her whole vision going black…

* * *

"ROSETTE!" Chrno called

No use the girl was out cold, and the monster was now towering over her!

"Oh no you don't" Chrno shouted as he made a run to grab rosette but the creature was too quick and has simply batted chrno away with one of its tentacles.

Chrno felt the whole world turning as he landed with a thump to the ground he wanted to get back up but he was too winded to move he could only watch as the creature took hold of Rosette and dragged her under the water.

That was the last straw now chrno was angry he forced himself up making himself gag along the way, he took out one of his swords for it scabbard.

Holding his breath, he then took the plunge into the cold water, he caught sight of the monster straight away, and swam after it he could see Rosette in it grasp, and she was still out cold and was most likely to be struggling for breath chrno had to be quick.

When Chrno was close enough he got his sword and cut right though the monsters tentacle, right away the monster let go of rosette and roared in pain Chrno ignored the monster and grabbed hold of rosette she was light as they were in water.

Chrno made his way quickly to the bank of the pond and dragged Rosette to the edge when she was laying comfortably on the surface Chrno dragged himself up only to be pulled back down into the waters again.

Now it was Chrno's turn to come eye to eye with the monster, chrno could feel it's pain and anger by the way it squeezed him tightly, Chrno begun to struggle but he soon was able to reach his sword and cut himself loose the creature let out another ear piecing roar before coming in to try and attack chrno again but chrno was ready.

The creature opened its giant jaws and chrno swung his blade hitting the monsters sharp tooth causing it to break off the monster road for its lost tooth but it wasn't the only one in great lost the impact of the tooth meeting the sword had caused the sword to snap in half also hitting the side of chrno's neck.

"_D…dammit" _ Chrno cursed in his mind

He was runny out of oxygen he had to hurry and the blood from the wound can attack other kinds of monsters as well.

The monster came in for another blow chrno knew it would be to late to get out his other sword so he grabbed the bit of tooth from the monster and dodged the monsters attack leaving it confused to where he had gone, suddenly chrno reappeared catching the monster by surprise it was then chrno stabbed the bit of tooth in the monsters eye.

The monster roared and roared and splashed about until finally sinking to the bottom in defeat, chrno let out a weak satisfied smile before he to went back to the surface.

Rosette was still out cold chrno held her in his arms and put his hands to her cheek she needed air in her lungs and there was only one way he could do it...

* * *

Rosette felt life returning back into her lungs but there was also something soft and sweet pushing on her lips she looked down to see what it was and to her surprise it was chrno anger boiled up inside her.

"YOU PERVERT" Rosette screamed striking chrno across the face

"Ow, hey is that the thanks I get for saving your life" Chrno exclaimed holding his now

Inflamed cheek

Rosette suddenly went cross eyed as she had finally saw the state chrno was in

He clothes were wet and torn, his hair was a mess, a sword was missing from its scabbard and he also had a big cut at the side of his neck.

"_What happened did I pass out? Did chrno have to fight the monster by himself? Did he get hurt because of me" all_ these thoughts went around in Rosettes head

"Oh yeah, so you still think that's a good enough excuse to have your way with me" rosette scolded

"It's called mouth to mouth resuscitation there wasn't much air getting to your lungs so I had no choice, you could have died" Chrno exclaimed turning way from rosette

"_So it was just to save me" _rosette thought to herself

"Oh…I see…sorry chrno" Rosette said shyly

Chrno just snorted and got up "Whatever lets go"

After that chrno called Melta and of they went to inferno village.

* * *

All the villagers gasped at the state Rosette and chrno was in as they passed though the market there mattcarda met them half way.

"So you returned" mattcarda said

Chrno narrowed his eyes after all his been through the reply he gets is "So you returned". Chrno threw the monsters tooth towards mattcarda.

"The monster is dead I bring it's fang as proof" he said coldly

Mattcarda picked up the tooth and examined it before giving of a satisfied smiled

"The monster is dead!" mattcarda announced to his people

Everyone cheered

"Thank you chrno and Rosette I shall tell you where your mistress is she said she was heading to Moon city" mattcarda beamed

"Great, okay rosette lets go" Chrno said carelessly

"Wait, your clothes are torn and wet let us give you some clothing and heal that wound" mattcarda offered

Chrno and Rosette exchanged glances and sighed

"Very well then" Chrno replied

Soon chrno was on the mend and his wound was all patched up and he was soon warm again in his new clothes which was a red tonic and brown boots while Rosette wore what looked like a orange dress with flames around the edges to chrno she look quite cute.

With a final farewell the duo was off again, with Melta, as Rosette peered down waving to her new friends, chrno looked ahead, a sneaky smile escaped his lips, he had gone through hell down, there but at lest Rosette was safe…for now…

**AN: well there is chapter six maybe the longest I've written in one night hope I haven't disappointed you all****, please review and tell me what you think.**

TTFN ^^ {tar tar for now}


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: the city of the crystal moon

A sudden sound of a flute filled the air, and a cooling breeze ruffled though Rosettes hair, as she strangely felt relaxed, she looked around her to find she was in some sort of city, it looked a lot like New York City, but the buildings seemed to be glistening in the moonlight like they were made of crystal.

Truly a beautiful sight…

"Welcome to our next destination, Moon city" Said Chrno looking over his shoulder with a smile

"Wow its beautiful" gasped Rosette

"Yes, but also dangerous, you see it is always night and never day so to a normal human like you it might be hard to see clearly" explained Chrno

"Nah, my eyes will get used to it" replied Rosette

"Very well, but another word of advise, the people of moon city don't like to be stared at for to long" explained Chrno

"Why?" asked Rosette

"…Let's just say…it sends out the wrong message" Chrno replied

"Oh" Rosette said

Melta landed in an alley way and as Rosette and Chrno got off she turned into a gust of wind.

"Now I don't know about you but I'm hungry" Chrno exclaimed

"Hmm... to come to think about so am I" replied Rosette

"Follow me I know a great place where we can eat" said Chrno

Rosette followed Chrno into the heart of the city and he was right, Rosette was finding it hard to see things properly but what she could make out was the people and how much they actually looked like Chrno except all their hair was an electric blue colour and some had triangles tattooed on the corner of their eyes while others had shapes of leaves or musical notes or a lightning shape tattooed in other areas of their faces also their ears were very long and pointed and their skin was a purple bluish colour and their eyes were an icy blue.

Very beautiful, but Rosette wondered why they had different tattoos.

"Chrno, why do the people of the moon city have these strange marking on their faces" Rosette asked

"Oh, these show what type they are" Explained Chrno

"Type" Rosette asked raising her eye brow

"Yes, you see, the ones with the triangle tattoos are engineers and inventors they make sure the machines are running smoothly and improve them, the ones with the leaf tattoos are healers and are in charge of medicines, the ones with musical notes are peace maker and teach the children, but the ones with the lightning tattoos are soldiers and keep a look out for anything that can harm this place" Chrno explained

"I see so they all have a set purpose" Rosette said interested

Chrno nodded "There are also ones that have what look like a open book they are priests there are also ones that have a hand tattoo they are the ones in charge and run the whole of Moon city" continued Chrno

"But I can't see them" Rosette said looking around

"That's because they work in those tall tower buildings and hardly show their faces and the priests all live in the churches" explained Chrno

"Oh" Rosette said

"Right lets get something to eat I'm hungry" Chrno smirked rubbing his hands together.

Chrno led her to a small building with the words "_**Midnights café" **_written in gold letters at the top, Chrno pushed the door which made a "_ding" _noise as it opened; rosette stepped inside and was met by warmth which rosette welcomed.

A woman met them in the door way she had long flowing electric blue hair and icy blue eyes she also had a musical note tattoo at the corner of her eyes, Rosette guessed she must be a peace maker, the woman smiled.

"Welcome to Midnights café is it a table for two?" she asked

"Yes" Replied Chrno

The woman led them to a round table with a blue table cloth over it and a single black rose was placed in the middle of it the cutlery was already set with a single blue napkin.

"Hi there the name is Claire I will be your waitress for tonight can I take your order" said Claire

"Hmm…" Said Chrno looking at the menu "Can I have today's special of stake and mixed vegetables" he asked

"Certainly, and for the miss" She asked looking at Rosette

"Oh I will have the moon special pizza" Rosette replied

"And drinks" Claire asked

"Coke" Rosette and Chrno said in unison

Claire laughed and walked away to tell the cooks, there was silence until Chrno suddenly stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Rosette

"I forgot to feed Melta, I'll be back, just stay here" Chrno replied

Rosette nodded and soon Chrno was gone and Rosette was by herself, she looked around the café there weren't many people only a couple at the far end of the corner glaring in to each others eyes and being sloppy over each other _"It wont last" _Rosette thought to herself as the girl was a peace maker and the boy was a solider, near Rosettes table about 6 tables down was a old man sipping tea while reading the newspaper.

Rosette sighed what was taking Chrno so long? The old man turned to face Rosette and smiled, Rosette suddenly remembered how the moon people didn't like to be stared at so she quickly turned away and started to focus on the black rose which was on her table.

"You're not from around here" said an old gruff voice which made Rosette jump

She turned around to find it was the old man he had a white beard and white hair he wore goggles and his tattoo was a triangle rosette guessed he was an engineer and inventor.

"Err…no" replied Rosette

"Ah…welcome my child tell me how are you enjoying moon city" the man asked

"Yes, it's very beautiful" Rosette replied

Just then the door opened and made the "dinging" noise it was Chrno

"I'm back Rosette; sorry I took so long its just…"

Chrno stopped what he was saying when he saw the old man his eyes lit up.

"Elder! Is that you?" Chrno asked

"Chrno, me boy it's been awhile" The man exclaimed

"It sure has, you old coot, still working at the church?" Chrno asked

"Sure am" Replied the elder

"Wait…you two know each other?" asked Rosette confused

"Sure do, the elder took me in when I was a boy about six taught me all about engineering" Chrno replied

"And what a fine young man you have grown onto and now pulling in the cuties, eh? Chrno" said the elder nudging and winking at Chrno

Both Rosette and Chrno begun to blush

"N…no it isn't like that" said Chrno embarrassed

"Oh, I see taking it slowly are we" teased the elder

Chrno and Rosette blushed harder

"We are just friends" Rosette said

"That's what they all say" the elder teased some more

Just then Claire arrived with their food and drink Chrno thanked her

Rosette took a bite out of her pizza, it was the same as the pizza in America but the dough was thicker and sweeter, but she still liked it.

"So where are you two love birds going?" asked the elder

"We're looking for my mistress, I hear she is here" replied Chrno

"She was here but I'm not sure if she is still here you'll have to ask farther Remington as he was the last to have seen her" Explained the elder

"Oh not him" moaned Chrno

"I know you two don't get along but he is your only choice" the elder exclaimed

Chrno sighed, "Fine where is he?" he asked

"I'll take you to him" the elder offered

So they paid for the food and Rosette and Chrno got on to Melta while the elder got onto what looked like a mechanical eagle and off they went….

They landed outside what looked like a churchyard Rosette shivered as they made their way into the church.

The elder lead them to a door. He knocked on the door

"Hey Remington you in there, it's me the elder, I have visitors" the elder exclaimed

"You may enter" called a voice

The elder opened the door and lead them into an office complete with a lounge area. Sitting at the desk was a man around the age of 20 and strangely he had blonde hair instead of electric blue he had blue eyes and had the tattoo of an open book rosette guessed he must be a priest.

"Well hello elder and what visitors do we have here?" he asked

"This young lady is called Rosette and look who is back" the elder replied

"Well hello Rosette" Remington smiled

Rosette smiled and blushed _"He is cute" _she thought

Chrno cleared his throat and Remington's smile disappeared

"Yes, hello Chrno, back so soon" Remington said lazily

"You sound disappointed" Chrno said bluntly raising an eye brow

"Hmmm..." was the only reply Chrno got from Remington

The elder laughed nervously to try and lighten the mood

"What brings you here?" Remington asked

"We're looking for my mistress as rosette…"

"Has the golden link" buttered in Remington

"How did you know?" asked Chrno

"Because you can see it" replied Remington pointing at rosette

Chrno turned around to find that the scares on rosettes hand had spread up her arm up to her neck…

"But when did that happen"

**AN: well there is chapter seven things are getting interesting please review and tell me what you think **

**TTFN ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: the return of Ku 

Panic flowed through Chrno's veins, it was spreading fast, but when did it happen? Now he was in desperate need of his mistress.

"Please Remington where is my mistress?" Chrno asked in desperation

"I last saw her with the priestess of song, Azmaria, they were heading north to the temple of water" Remington explained

Chrno sighed deeply, and collapsed on one of the sofas, the north was a long way about 2 days away from moon city, and by the time they get there Rosette could be in serious danger of losing her life.

* * *

Rosette couldn't help but feel bad for Chrno, not only had he been working hard to look for the watch, but now he had to look out for her, it was all her fault.

She went over to sit next to Chrno and placed a hand on his shoulder, he looked up, Rosette saw how stressed out he was.

"I'm sorry Chrno I shouldn't have opened that box, it didn't belong to me" Rosette said soothingly

"No you weren't to know, I should have been more careful" Chrno replied placing his hand on Rosettes

Both of them smiled and before you knew it they were lost in each others eyes _"Wow his eyes are so beautiful they are like rubies" _Rosette thought to herself.

Just then they got interrupted by Remington

"Stop drooling over each over and get moving" Remington exclaimed

The duo snapped back into reality and quickly left the office before you could say "Rosette ate my cookie"

* * *

Melta was waiting for them in the churchyard; she lowered herself so Chrno and Rosette could get on her back, she was about to take off when someone called Chrno's name, it was the elder.

"I see one of your swords is missing so here have this one" the elder said breathless holding out a thin blade a cross and the words "God be blessed with thee" in graved on the metal.

"This blade was made with the holy metal of the winged fish, it will slice through any enemy" the elder explained

An evil looking smile found it self on Chrno's lips as he imagined all the things he could do with such a blade.

"And for the young lady, here is the ice bow of the ice mountains said to freeze anything even fire" the elder explained handing Rosette a bow and some arrows

The bow was made of the finest and shiniest wood rosette had ever seen it had strange patterns carved into it they looked a bit like snow flakes also what seemed like blue leather was wrapped around the middle, at the ends were brown feathers.

The arrows were made of the same wood as the bow the sharp end of the arrow was made of crystal and the ends had black feather with blue tips at the end of them.

"T…Thank you, sir" Rosette said gratefully

"Oh and here is a map, I'm afraid I only have half of the map as the other part was lost hundred years ago but I hear there are sparts that could show you the rest of the way" the elder said handing Chrno a map

"Thank you elder you have been a big help" Chrno said with a smile

"Anything to help the son I never had" the elder replied

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Rosette moaned

"For the eighteenth hundredth time NO!" Chrno replied getting annoyed every five minuets all he got was "are we there yet"

"But I'm sooooooooo board" Rosette complained

Chrno sighed "I did tell you that this journey was going to be long" he exclaimed

They had been in the air for about 30 minuets and still it seemed like they had been flying in cycles and it was making Chrno irritated the map was useless, it didn't make any sense.

"Err…Chrno I think you've got the map upside down" Rosette said lazily looking over his shoulder.

Chrno's eyes widened as he had realised his mistake, he turned the map the right way round and suddenly it all made sense. That's when Chrno's vain went pop all the moaning and groaning from Rosette was for nothing. Chrno cursed under his breath.

"Looks like he have to start from the beginning" Chrno grumbled

"WHAT? NO I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE" Rosette cried in to the air

* * *

After a long day of flying, moaning and map reading they had finally found their way, Rosette had just collapsed onto the soft grass and just laid there.

"Finally we have landed if I had to stay up there for longer I think my head would have popped" She said

"Well if you think all that flying was bad, we now have to find out the rest of the way to the mountain.

"WHAT?!" Rosette exclaimed

She looked around her to find herself yet again a field but this time the grass was blue and there were bushes with light blue leaves on them.

Rosette felt herself just wanting to brake down and cry but was soon interrupted when a rustling sound coming from the bushes. The duo swung around but the rustling stopped and then begun again in the bushes behind them. They looked around and those bushes stopped. Just then…

"CHRRROOONN" shouted a voice from behind

A small figure jumped out of the bushes behind them and landed on Chrno's shoulder, it was a little girl she was wearing blue hot pants and a light blue belly top she looked a bit like the people in moon city but her ears were thinner and was pointed she had a single golden hoop pieced at the top of her left ear and her eyes were greeny blue.

"Hey Chrno it's been awhile, how's it been?" the girl asked she seemed to know Chrno

"Ku, is that you?" Chrno asked

"The one and only" Ku replied doing a hand stand on Chrno's shoulders and then landing back on the ground

That's when Ku saw Rosette a confused look on her face

"Err…Chrno there is a weird looking girl looking at us" Ku exclaimed

Rosette crossed her arms, who dose she think she is calling her weird?

"You look pretty weird yourself" Rosette exclaimed

Ku was about to say something when Chrno buttered in

"This is Rosette she is a human, and Rosette this is Ku and believe it or not she is a sparts of the moon city and an old friend of mine" Chrno introduced

"Oh, so you have finally paid of your debt to that scary looking woman" Ku beamed

"Debt?" Rosette asked raising her eye brow

"Oh you don't know? Chrno tried to kill…" Ku didn't have a chance to finish her sentence as Chrno placed his hand over Ku's mouth.

"Don't say a world got that" he mumbled into Ku's ears

Rosette strained to listen what was Chrno saying to Ku what did Ku mean "try to kill…" she begun to question who Chrno truly is.

* * *

Chrno cleared his throat to lighten the mood, but Ku was still in shock of how her best friend had threatened her and why didn't he let anyone know his past this caused her to wonder how this girl named Rosette got by his side? She had to find out

"Err…Ku we need your help, we are looking for the water temple" Chrno asked

Ku's face lit up like a Christmas tree she seemed to have forgotten about what had just happened as she was glade to be of help.

"Yes I know a way to get there" She exclaimed "But I also know a short cut"

* * *

**AN: Well there is chapter eight and I have now introduced an old friend of Chrno's and we now know more about Chrno' past more reviled in next chapter so stick around**

**Oh yeah and please review as I'm running out of Ideas so if you've got any let me know.**

**Shadow-chan93: Thanks a million for your support, here have a virtual cookie lol xx**

**TTFN**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: Rosette's discovery

It wouldn't leave Rosette's mind, what was it Ku would have said if Chrno hadn't stopped her? Was Chrno hiding something terrible? And if he did try to kill someone who was it?

She looked over to Chrno; he looked uncomfortable and tried very hard not to make eye contact with Rosette he was hiding something and it was bothering him.

Rosette couldn't take it anymore this awkward silence was just too over powering for a young girl to take. She knew she wouldn't get anything out of Chrno so she went over to Ku, who was humming to herself.

Rosette put a hand on Ku's shoulder causing her to jump.

"Sorry to frighten you, but I need to talk to you" Rosette whispered

"Oh okay, what is it about?" Ku asked

"It's about Chrno" replied Rosette

At that moment Ku hesitated, like Rosette had just told her to go sky diving without a parachute.

"Err. Well…"

"Tell me about his past" Rosette asked

"Well…I don't know Chrno is the kind of person that keeps thing to himself" Ku replied

"Oh come on Ku, you're his best friend you must know" Rosette pleaded

"Yes, and it is because I'm his friend I respect his privacy" Ku exclaimed

"I understand Ku, but please do remember I know nothing of Chrno's past and if he is in some way dangerous I have the right to know" Rosette said now pleading Ku

Ku sighed, this was useless, Rosette was right, she did have the right to know but Chrno was her best friend…

"Very well I'll tell you, but my answers are limited" Ku explained

"Oh thank you Ku, start from his past" Rosette exclaimed

"Me and Chrno come from tribes, that lived in the waste lands of moon city, there was two tribes, Chrno came from a tribe called the night stalkers, which is said to be a tribe of thieves and black magic users, it is also known that no one has ever captured anyone from that tribe as they can hide in the shadows, and steal things in the dead of night" explained Ku

"So Chrno is from a tribe called the night stalkers, but what species are they?" Rosette asked

Ku shrugged her shoulders "No one truly knows, even the night stalkers themselves don't know as that knowledge was lost, but some say they are demons, while others say they are the forgotten people from an ancient realm" Ku explained

"How about you Ku, how did you meet Chrno" Rosette asked not believing what she is hearing how can they forget there own kind?

"Well the night stalkers weren't the only tribe, there was also the water song tribe, where I come from, we were the complete opposite from the night stalkers, also enemies, but me and Chrno became friends when I was being attacked by a monster, and Chrno came to the rescue, and our friendship started form there, even though we had to keep it hidden we still had fun together." Ku explained

"I see how sweet, but what did you mean about the debt and about the trying to kill?" Rosette asked half not wanting to know

Ku shock her head "Sorry Rosette I have reached the limit, the rest is to personal" Ku said

Rosette narrowed her eyes, she had found out everything else except the things she actually wanted to find out.

"Fine if you're not going to tell me, than I'll find out myself" Rosette exclaimed

Rosette walked over to Chrno, but ended up bumping into him, as he stopped so suddenly. They had stopped at a clearing where in the middle was a giant weeping willow tree and around it was a moat of water.

"This is the short cut?" Chrno complained raising an eye brow

"It sure is" Ku replied sounding pleased with her self

"But it's a tree!" cried Chrno

"Ah, don't judge a book by its cover, follow me" Ku exclaimed giving Chrno a couple of gentle smacks on the cheek

Chrno and rosette followed Ku up to the tree, and after an issue with one of the branches getting caught in Rosette's hair and knocking Chrno into the water, they had finally found their way to the tree bark.

"Now what?" Chrno asked, ringing out his hair in frustration

"Prepare yourself" Ku announced

Ku placed a hand on the bark of the tree, and the whole tree began to glow.

Rosette suddenly felt as if something was pulling her into the tree, that's when every thing began to spin, and her vision went blurry…

* * *

"**THUMP"**

"Ow" moaned Rosette now rubbing her now soar bottom.

She appeared to have landed somewhere that looked like a large hall, in the middle of the floor was a big mosaic of a waterfall and a little girl singing on top of it, there were four silver pillows on each side of the hall, in front of the hall was what looked like a stage covered in red carpet, above the stage was a giant arched window.

"Oh so that was the short cut, great, nice landing!" Chrno said sarcastically

"Hey, well at least I got you there!" Ku exclaimed

"Yeah, well maybe next time try and install seatbelts" Chrno complained

"Shh…guys can you hear that?" Rosette buttered in

Chrno and Ku feel silent, and there it was in the distance, the sound of someone singing.

"It's coming from inside that room" Ku said pointing to a door in the far end corner.

"Right lets go!" Chrno exclaimed running over to the door followed by Ku and Rosette.

When they entered through the door, they found themselves in another hall similar to the one they'd just left, except this one had statues of strange people Rosette didn't know, and there was a water fountain, in shape of some sort of fish.

There in front stood a young girl around the age of twelve, she had long white hair, and red eyes, and wore a pink and white dress complete with a cute white hat.

"H…Hello there, it appears that I have visitors, welcome to the temple" the girl said softly

"Were you the one singing?" Asked Ku

"Yes I was" replied the girl

"You're the priestess, Azmaria" Exclaimed Chrno

"Indeed I am, it's nice to see you again Chrno" Azmaria replied

"Same to you" Chrno exclaimed

"Let me guess you two know each other" Rosette said blankly

"Yes, I met her through the elder, she was still a toddler in training" Chrno explained

"And what can I do for you?" Azmaria asked

"I'm looking for my mistress, I hear she was with you" Chrno explained

"You mean the jewel witch? Then yes she left two days ago, she said she was going back to Germany for a little brake" Azmaria replied

"Great, thanks a million Azmaria, okay Rosette let's go" Chrno beamed happily

"I'm not going anywhere" Rosette exclaimed standing in front of the door way

"What?" Chrno cried

"Not until you tell me the truth!"

* * *

**AN: Well here's chapter nine, I hope I haven't disappointed anyone more reviled in next chapter when all hell brakes loose. Tell me what you think**

**Short note: thanks to all those who have reviewed my story so far. ^^**

**TTFN.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: Hear it and weep

………………………FLASH BACK……………………………………………….....

Legend has it, that there lived a tribe, of thieves and dark magic; they called themselves the night stalkers, no one knows of their true identities nor has anyone defeated the night stalkers in battle but that was about to change…

A mysterious woman appeared out of nowhere her hair as red as blood and her eyes as piecing as a newly sharpened sword, many of the bravest night stalkers tried to bring her down, but their weapons were no match to the weapon she welded which was a large knight that seemed to be made out of pure crystal.

One by one they fell, until there was no more in existence, all except a young boy who was forever scarred by what he has just seen, his own mother slaughtered before his very eyes…

"Run…run and don't look back" were the last words his dying mother ever said before the boy knew he was truly alone.

The jewel witch suddenly turned her attention on him, the boy had to escape, he ran over to his pet the wind wolf and took flight tears filled his eyes as he knew he wouldn't see his family again.

The boy was suddenly struck down and felt himself falling his vision went black, when he woke up again he found himself in a loving place where he was brought up by an old engineer and befriended a toddler destined to become a priestess, he had his share of enemies to, but the people who loved him tried to show him revenge was not the way to go.

But the boys mind was already made up, he was going to get revenge, so he went on a hard journey to find this woman and before long he was face to face with the same witch that killed his family, in total anger he lashed out…

The battle was long, hard and quite bloody but like all the others he was no match for her and soon fell to her mercy, but the witch some how felt pity for the boy so she made a deal with him.

"I shall forgive you for what you tried to do, but in return you must work for me, and do as I say you must also call me mistress, and in return I shall let you live and when I believe your debt is paid you will be free, do we have a deal?" the woman asked

And since that day the boy had walked in her shadow, doing what she asks of him, living in misery and regretting the day he had ever met eyes with the witch…

………………………….END FLASHBACK…………………………………………

The room fell silent; Rosette was speechless as she tried to take in what she had just heard.

"Rosette?"

"Huh?" Rosette said looking other at Chrno

"Do you understand now?" he asked

Rosette felt chocked up, she didn't know what to think _"He tried to kill his mistress…yes but can you blame him she did kill his family…yeah but that's not the point…" _all these thoughts kept going around in her head.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder it was Ku.

"Chrno is not really dangerous, its just he couldn't believe anyone would do that to his people and wanted revenge" Ku tried explaining

Rosette couldn't take it, and pushed Ku away, before running out of the temple she could hear Chrno and Ku calling after her but she carried on running.

She didn't care where she was going as long as she was far away as possible, this truly was too much one girl can take, first she was in danger of her soul being drained and now she was…lost?

Where was she? She seemed to be in some sort of woods, all by herself, just then she heard something rustling in the bushes, she turned but no one was there.

"Chrno, Ku is that you?" she asked

There was no reply "Okay guys, this isn't funny" she exclaimed

Panic gripped her by the throat, something was out there, oh how she wished Chrno or Ku was with her now. Something gripped her leg rosette let out a scream before being dragged down, then feeling a dark presents behind her…

* * *

"Rosette's heading for weepers forest!" Ku cried pointing in the direction Rosette was going in.

"Oh that idiot, I knew this was a mistake!" Chrno exclaimed

The duo ran after her, praying they weren't to late…

As Chrno entered the forest the hairs at the back of his neck began to stand on end, as he could sense the hunger of those who lurked in the shadows, slowly he took out his sword given to him by the elder.

"Look, over here I can see tracks!" Ku called

Chrno ran over and saw the tracks were in shape of a boot; yep they defiantly belonged to Rosette.

"They're still fresh so she must be close" Chrno exclaimed

They began to follow the tracks, which went further into the woods _"oh Rosette, what was you thinking?" _ Chrno thought to himself

The track had suddenly changed like rosette had been dragged by something, Ku and Chrno exchanged looks this couldn't be good, a sudden scream was herd and it sounded like…

"ROSETTE" Ku and Chrno shouted together

They followed the echo of the scream and the drag marks but only to stop in their tracks, when they had finally found Rosette.

To both their horror they found rosette tied to a tree and her mouth was gagged she looked as if she had been crying hard, and Chrno could sense her fear or was it his own? As he saw that behind Rosette were the things every creature feared the most including his mistress…

"Chrno, there are weepers behind Rosette" Ku whispered

the weepers body and head was the shape of a tear drop that glowed, its eyes were the shape of rugby balls, it two slits for a nose and it seemed to have a sad up sided smile and there appeared to be sticks coming out of its back like torn wings, a small halo hovered above its head.

"I know" Chrno whispered back

"And that's not it, there are also Howls" Ku pointed out the strange black dog like creatures surrounding Rosette.

"I can see that, but they seem to be asleep so maybe I can sneak past them and get Rosette" Chrno suggested

"Yeah, But how about the weepers?" Ku asked

"Don't worry, as long as I don't make eye contact with them, they won't hurt me" Chrno replied

And that was it, Chrno sneak passed the Howls, being careful not to step on their tales, after sneaking passed about ten of them, Chrno had finally made his way over to Rosette, when Rosette saw Chrno her eyes lit up and she tried to speak but it only came out as mumbles as her mouth was still gagged.

"Shh...You must stay quiet Rosette, if we are going to get out of here alive, oh yeah and don't look behind you do you understand?" Chrno explained

Rosette nodded in reply, Chrno cut the rope around Rosette's waist and then helped to take the gag out of her mouth and helped her down unaware that her feet where still tied she tripped and landed on top of Chrno who fell backwards on top of one of the Howls and accidentally making eye contact with one of the weepers.

The weepers let out an eye splitting cry that woke up the Howls.

"CHRNO, ROSETTE WATCH OUT!" Ku cried

Rosette and Chrno turned to find that one of the Howls had risen on its back legs it was as tall as Chrno and Rosette put together, it raised its paw and was about to strike out at Rosette, but Chrno pushed Rosette out of the way, so the creature stuck Chrno instead causing a deep gash on his side and sending him flying.

The creature then pounced on him, snapping at his neck but Chrno palled it back with his sword, he tried to find away to kill the Howl, but he knew they would all end in failure. The Howl grew hungrier for Chrno's neck; it grabbed hold of Chrno's sword with its jaw and yanked the sword out of Chrno's hands before tossing it to the other side of the woods.

Just then the whole pack of Howls pounced on Chrno pinning him down and biting him Chrno let out a cry as one bit him in the leg making him go paralyzed.

* * *

Ku and Rosette watched in horror in the distance as they saw Chrno struggle.

"We've got to help him!" Rosette cried

Ku nodded

Rosette looked around for what she could use to help her kill these things, just then she saw something glisten it was Chrno's sword!

Without a second thought Rosette grabbed hold of the blade and ran over to the creatures, knocking some off Chrno and as the Howls prepared to attack her she swung the blade and watched as the creatures turned to dust.

More surrounded Rosette, one of them leaped at her but never made it to the ground as a arrow flew though the air and had hit the creature, Rosette looked over to where that arrow had come from and found it was Ku holding her bow and arrow that the elder had given her.

"Keep going, I've got your back!" Ku called

Rosette nodded, and turned back to find that 3 Howls was coming straight at her, Rosette hesitated, but as one of the creature came closer it went flying and landed on top of the other two howls, Rosette looked over and saw it was Chrno he was still alive! But still badly wounded

"Ku is not the only one that has your back" Chrno said breathless and winked at Rosette.

Rosette smiled, and the duo stood back to back, Chrno took care of the back and Rosette took care of the front while Ku took care of the weepers and the Howls that jumped.

The battle was long and the trio were getting tired the Howls just kept coming and Ku was down to her last three arrows, they all knew they weren't going to last this way and almost given up hope, when Chrno remembered they had a forth team member his wind wolf Melta.

After he finished killing another Howl, he put two fingers in his mouth a blew, a sudden howl echoed though the forest and a gasp of wind stopped the Howls in there tracks and then Melta appeared she let out a huge growl and battered away the Howls with her paws while Ku, Chrno and Rosette made their way on her back.

When they were all on, Melta took flight, a Howl grabbed hold of one of Melta's paws but Melta snapped its neck in her jaw, the trio watched the now dead Howl tumble back to the ground where all the others were barking and howling at their loss.

Chrno, Ku and Rosette all began to cheer in triumph, they had made it and it was all because they'd worked together, Rosette was the first to stop laughing and looked over to Chrno who was still laughing and cheering he looked battered all because rosette had been so foolish.

Chrno's body suddenly went stiff as he felt something wrap itself around his waist; he looked down to find it was Rosette who was snuggling her face in his chest and gripping his waist tighter.

Chrno began to blush "Err. Rosette what are you doing?" he asked

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have ran of like that, and then you and Ku wouldn't have gotten hurt, no maybe if I hadn't been so careless as to open the brown box in the first place" Rosette sobbed she looked like she was about to cry

Chrno wrapped his arms around Rosette to comfort her.

"We've talked about this before, and well I would have rather have been killed by the Howls then to never have met you" Chrno replied blushing a little more

Rosette looked up and was about to say more when Ku interrupted them.

"Alright you two love birds break it up, remember we have a mission to do" Ku exclaimed a heap of jealousy in her voice

Rosette and Chrno quickly broke away from each other and began to blush,

"Err... Yeah, next stop Germany" Chrno exclaimed trying to change the subject without much luck.

* * *

**AN: Well there is chapter ten for ya I've got to say I'm proud of this chapter hehe and we all now about Chrno's past so tell me what you think **

**TTFN **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven: meeting the jewel witch 

**AN: (MUST READ) Please be aware that I don't know much about Germany so it might not be right I am writing this from what I have read or what people have told me about it so I'm sorry if I insult anyone. T.T**

* * *

"Err… Chrono can you slow down a little, I think I'm getting "wind wolf sickness"" moaned Ku, turning green in the cheeks.

"S…Sorry Ku, but can you try a deal with it, I'm in a hurry to catch up with my mistress" Chrono said, not turning round.

"Damn witch" Ku mumbled under her breath and crossing her arms

"So where about in Germany are we going?" Rosette asked

"Berlin" replied Chrono

"Oh cool, Berlin is the capital of Germany, isn't it?" Rosette exclaimed

"Yep!" Chrono replied

"Hey Ku you hear that we're going to…err… Ku are you alright?" Rosette asked when she saw how green Ku had become.

"You look as green as a vegetable!" Rosette commented

"Yeah, and I'll be showing vegetables, if Chrono doesn't slow down!" Ku exclaimed

Rosette hesitated as she realised what that meant…

"I take it sparts aren't meant to fly" Rosette said

"No. it makes them go mouldy" joked Chrono comparing to the green in Ku's face.

"Says the one that's tan is almost as orange as an orange" Ku exclaimed

* * *

Finally, after about an hour of ridiculous bickering, they had finally made it to their destination.

"Welcome to Berlin, Germany" Chrono exclaimed

Rosette looked down and her eyes widened in amazement.

Berlin looked different then to America, she couldn't see it that well because they were so high up but what she could make out was that they had passed some sort of clock tower and many statues, one in which a had a man on a horse.

"Wow, Berlin is so beautiful!" Rosette exclaimed

"You think the sights are beautiful, wait until you try their food" Chrono said licking his lips.

"Hello…people… the jewel witch remember" Ku butted in

"Oh of course, prepare yourself!" Chrono exclaimed

Just then Rosette felt a huge weight going down, it was Melta, and she was going down fast, she closed her eyes.

When she dared to open them again, she found herself safely on the ground, Rosette scratched the back of her head in confusion, until she saw Chrono and Ku walking of into a very old and falling down building.

"Hey, wait up!" She called after them

She climbed off melta and ran of to find Chrono and Ku, when she had found them, she was in some sort of deserted building that was falling apart with about six broken windows, the wallpaper was peeling off and was oozing some sort of green slime and Rosette could have sworn she had seen a rat.

"What are we doing here?" Rosette asked as some of the green slime dropped on her head.

"Who's the mouldy one now?" Ku mumbled under her breath still upset from when Chrono and Rosette was picking on her earlier.

"This is where my mistress lives, duh," Chrono replied

"What she lives in this dump?!" Rosette exclaimed

"Yep…well…kind of…this is just a cover up to keep people away" Chrono explained

"Huh?"

"Just watch!"

Chrono grabbed hold of a run down lamp, and pulled down on it like was a leaver, just then a blinding white light engulfed Rosette and the others, and a sudden sense of lavender filled Rosette's nostrils causing the young blond to sneeze.

"Home sweet home" Chrono sighed

Rosette's eyes widened she was standing a hall way with stairs covered in red carpet leading up to other rooms apart from the stairs the floor was tiled with emerald tiles and in each corner were statues of different animals that Rosette didn't know one was of a dragon, behind them was huge wooden doors with strange writing carved into them the writing matched the writing that was engraved on the front wall.

"Wow so this is where your mistress lives" Rosette asked amazed

Chrono sighed again "it sure is" he replied

Rosette looked around and caught eye of a beautiful statue of some sort of tiger with wings and a snake head and body as a tail, she ran over to the statue to admire it better.

"Wow what a beautiful creature" Rosette gasped

"R…Rosette I wouldn't touch that it's the mistress's most treasured procession…" Chrono exclaimed

"Oh, lighten up Chrono, what's the worst that can happen?" Rosette replied

She was about to touch the statue when something stopped her in her tracks.

"You would be wise in not to touch that" came a feminine voice, Rosette knew that wasn't Chrono as he wasn't a woman and she knew it wasn't Ku as the voice had a strong German accent, so it could mean only one thing.

Rosette spun around to see a tall red haired woman with a long, low cut yellow dress and red eyes.

"M…Mistress" Chrono hesitated before bowing down to his knees

"Y…you're his mistress?" Rosette asked pointing to the woman

"Indeed I am, and didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to point" the woman exclaimed

Rosette quickly put her hand down, and apologized, but the woman just snorted, and turned to face Chrono.

"Chrono, who is this girl?" the woman asked her voice sounding more commanding

Chrono got back up to his feet "Oh this is Rosette Christopher and this is Ku" Chrono explained

"Yes I know that is Ku, but tell me why is Rosette here?" the woman exclaimed getting irritated

"She is here because of the pocket watch ma'am, she had some how made an golden link with it" Chrono explained

"And I'm the only one that knows the way to stop it" the woman sighed

"Yes ma'am" Chrono replied

The woman sighed, and placed her finger and thumb on the bridge of her nose.

"Oh Chrono, you should have been more careful when you got into that fight with that creature" the woman said with disappointment

"I know, I'm sorry" Chrono replied a hint of sadness and disappointment in his voice

Rosette couldn't help feeling a bit guilty.

"Please ma'am it wasn't Chrono's fault, I was the one that opened the brown box" Rosette protested

"Hmm… well you do look like the kind of person that would do something stupid" the woman replied.

Rosette's eye twitched, that weren't the reply she wanted, chrono was right she was stubborn no wander Chrono didn't like her.

"Listen you stubborn old hag of a witch…" Rosette's come back was suddenly cut short when a painful white pain went through her spine and she began to feel dizzy until losing consciousness altogether, luckily Ku was behind her to catch her.

Chrono rushed over and felt Rosette forehead to check her temperature.

"She is burning up!" Chrono panicked

"We must get rid of the golden link NOW!" Chrono's mistress exclaimed

* * *

**AN: to be honest with you I'm not that happy with this chapter but we all have bad days right? Lol I just hope it makes sense anyway tell me what you think or what I can do to improve it. **

**TTFN ^^ **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve: silver eclipse 

"Mummy, Daddy, big sis, look what I've made a snow angel" exclaimed a five year old girl

"Wow Rosie it looks like a real angle" the girls sister replied

"One day I'm going to be an angle just like this one" the five year old said

"Oh but honey you're already an angel, you're mummies special little angel" said the girls mother as she Nuzzled as her child's neck.

"Yep, you and your sister bring light to this family" the girls farther exclaimed.

The happy family then huddled together in the snow and began to laugh before they disappeared into nothingness…

* * *

When Rosette woke up she found that she had been crying, she quickly wiped away the tears and studied her surroundings and found that she was a large room with yellow painted walls and paintings of different flowers, at the far end of the room near the door was a large wardrobe, opposite that was an old fashioned dresser, that looked as if it was made out of white marble, Rosette found her self laying in a four poster bed with yellow silk covers, beside her sat a small rounded table and on the table was a silver tray with a bowl of what look like tomato soup and a piece of bread.

Rosette raised an eyebrow, what happened?

Just then the door opened, and in came Chrono, he was wearing a white T-shirt with red shorts along with a long red jacket and brown shoes his long hair was also tied back into a neat plate with a yellow bow at the end.

"I see you're awake, how ya feeling?" He asked in an unusual soothing voice that it frightened Rosette.

"Well apart from the fact that it feels like someone has thrown a brick at my head, then I guess I'm fine" Rosette replied half joking

Chrono just smiled.

"What happened?" Rosette asked

"You passed out, we believe it's because of the golden link" Chrono replied

"What, did your mistress get rid of it?" Rosette asked

Chrono shook his head "I'm afraid not, mistress explained it was to dangerous to do it in your condition so she is planning to do it tonight" Chrono replied

Rosette let out a long sigh

"What's wrong?" Chrono asked

"Oh it's nothing" Rosette lied

"You know rosette you are a terrible liar" Chrono exclaimed

Rosette let out another sigh, it was no good.

"I just miss my family, I had a dream about the time I was five and it was snowing, and we all had a great time together in the snow" Rosette said feeling a hint of pain in her chest.

Chrono put his hand on her chin, and raised her head, so they made eye contact.

"Don't worry Rosette, you will see them again soon, I promise" Chrono said calmly

"But why now, why do I feel like this now!?" Rosette cried raising her voice

"It's the golden link, it makes you feel alone and scared, until you can feel nothing but negative emotions, and then it uses that to take over your soul" Chrono explained

Rosette quickly calmed down and apologized to Chrono; Chrono just laughed and got up to leave, he stopped in the door way.

"Mistress is waiting for you in the dinning room have a wash and get dressed, there are some clothes in the wardrobe" Chrono explained before disappearing through the door.

Rosette put her head in her hands, it wasn't like she wasn't going to see her parents again so why did she act like that, it should be Chrono he is the one with out any parents….well no one in fact.

* * *

Chrono closed the door behind him and sighed, Rosette kind of reminded him of himself all those years ago.

He made his way into the large dinning room to find his mistress drinking some tea and talking with Ku.

"Ah, Chrono how is Rosette?" his mistress asked

"She's awake, but the golden link is getting more dangerous, I don't think she can survive another night" Chrono replied

"Hmm…that bad, eh, don't worry all preparations are complete" his mistress explained

"Yeah, luckily there is an eclipse tonight so we can do it" Ku exclaimed happily

"Yes when the moon over takes the sun…" Chrono's mistress stopped what she was saying when Rosette came into the dinning room.

She was wearing plain jeans that were too long on the leg, and red T-shirt, with a picture of a black rose on it, and pink sandals, her hair was done up in a pony tail that leaned to the side.

"Ah, Guten Morgen Rosette" Chrono's mistress greeted "Please take a seat"

Rosette took the seat next to Chrono.

"How are you feeling?" mistress asked

"I've felt better ma'am" Rosette replied

"Oh please call me Satella" Satella exclaimed

"Okaaay" Rosette replied raising an eye brow

"You must be hungry, no, please eat" Satella said pointing at some fruit

Rosette tucked into the fruit which was some bananas, an apple and an orange, a strange breakfast but it was all still good, and Rosette felt much better for it.

"Now down to business, Chrono tells me that you have had some flash backs, is that correct?" Satella asked

"Yes, that's right" Rosette Replied munching on a pear

"Well don't let it get to you, it is caused by the link, try and keep you negative emotions to your self it will also make you see some terrifying imagines to scare you so try and think of nice things, also until we do preparation make sure you drink plenty of water and eat only fruit" Satella explained

"Why?" Rosette asked

"Like human beings the link needs a lot of nurturance so it takes its hosts nurturance make the host feeling weak" Chrono explained

Rosette gulped, she didn't like the sound of that…not one bit.

"So how long do I have to wait" Rosette asked fearing the answer

"Until tonight when the great eclipse happens" Satella replied

Rosette let out a loud sigh; this is going to be one hell of a night…

…………………………….LATER THAT NIGHT…………………………………...

"SNAP!" Chrono shouted slapping his hand violently on the deck of cards in front of him.

"Awww…that's not fair that's the third game of snap you've won" Rosette moaned

"I'm just that good" Chrono boasted collecting up his prize which was some more cards.

Just then Satella and Ku came into the room.

"Rosette, it's time" Satella

Rosette gulped and looked out of the window to see the moon in shape of a crescent moon the eclipse was starting…

* * *

Satella lead the three into a large room, at the end of the room stood what looked like a bed made out of stone, above it was what looked like a small blue stone and above that was some more writing engraved on the wall, opposite the bed was a circular shaped window just big enough to show the eclipse.

Rosette let out another gulp, it felt like a prison cell.

"Rosette wear this" Satella said handing Rosette some sort of crown with the same blue stone of that on the wall.

After some hesitation, Rosette put it on, it was a perfect fit.

"Now Rosette go and lay on that stone bed" Satella said pointing to the stone bed type thing.

Rosette nodded and walked over to the bed, and laid down, it felt strange like she was being sacrificed, she could imagine Chrono and Ku leaning over her, smiling wickedly while Satella talked in some strange language before taking hold of a sword and finishing Rosette off.

This thought made Rosette shudder, but she reminded herself that it was the golden link that made her think all these horrible things, so she went on thinking about fluffy bunnies instead. (**AN: fluffy bunnies…this is getting weird**)

"Rosette we are about to start, all I want you to do is stay relaxed and think of nothing" Satella explained.

Rosette tried to do what Satella has said but images and old memories kept popping up in her mind; it was like the golden link knew what was going on.

"I-I can't" Rosette panicked

"Yes you can, just keep trying" Chrono exclaimed

Rosette tried and tried until her head hurt, but she finally managed to do it… she suddenly felt relaxed and light headed.

* * *

"Chrono, hand me the holy sword the elder gave you" Satella ordered

Chrono took the blade out of it scabbard and handed it to Satella, she then took out a clear stone that looked liked like crystal, and placed it in the middle of the sword,

Make the sword glow and turning the blade into pure crystal.

"Now Ku after I have done the chant, I want you to fire an arrow at the crystal on the stone bed with the ice bow, the elder gave Rosette" commanded Satella

Ku nodded and got into precision.

"now Chrono, can you remember that tune I taught you all those years ago" Satella asked

Chrono nodded a reply

"Good, well I need you to play it for me" Satella explained handing Chrono a flute that seemed to be made of emerald.

"Let the preparations begin" Satella commanded

She raised the sword in front of the window, so it was in line with the eclipse; Chrono began to play the tune, making the sword glow.

"When the silver eclipse meets the holy crystal, and when the holy song is played, it is then the dreaded plague shall go away, but not before the ice bow has fired its arrow, shall all things evil tremble in fear" Satella chanted

Just then a beam of white light that seemed to come from the eclipse reflected itself onto the sword making a new beam of light that made its way onto the blue stone on the stone bed and from there onto the blue stone on the crown Rosette was wearing.

Satella gave Ku the signal, and Ku fired the arrow making it hit the blue stone, on the stone bed, causing it to shatter, white light suddenly began to surround Rosette, covering her completely…

* * *

Rosette felt a great warmth travel through her body and as a great weight has been lifted from her shoulders. She was starting to gain back her senses the first of which was her hearing, there she heard a wonderful and calming tune being played that made her want to burst out in tears from joy, but where was it coming from?

Next to return was her feeling, she could feel the hardness of the stone bed and someone's hand slipping to her own, finally her sight and taste returned, she could taste the tanginess of the lemon she had ate earlier in the night, and she saw a pair of crimson red eyes looking straight at her.

"Welcome back to planet earth rosette" Chrono exclaimed

Rosette shot up, knocking the purple haired boy backwards.

"W-What happen is it…"

"Yes Rosette it's all over" Satella buttered in.

Rosette looked at her hands the marks caused by the link was gone…

* * *

**AN: and that's chapter 12 over, finally Rosette is free from that blasted link, but don't worry the story isn't over yet there is still one more chapter to go and it the one I hate the most… the tearful goodbye. T.T**

**Tell me what you think of the preparation **

**TTFN **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen: Parting their ways

It has been about an hour since the ritual, and now Rosette had completely returned to normal as if nothing had happened.

Satella had explained to Rosette what had happened during the time she had been asleep, Rosette was amazed.

"Wow, Chrono I didn't know you could play the flute" Rosette exclaimed

Chrono shrugged. "There are lots of things you don't know about me" he replied lazily.

Rosette giggled to herself _"Chrono's back to the way he was, just the way I like it" _she thought to herself comparing to how kind Chrono was when she still had the golden link.

Ku yawned; While Satella took a sip of her drink.

"So when will Rosette go home?" Ku asked coldly, causing Satella spit out her drink which ended up all over Chrono, Satella's butler gave Chrono a handkerchief.

"Well…since the link is gone…I suppose I should go home tonight" Rosette replied quietly a little hurt by how coldly Ku had said it.

"Wait at this time of night, can't you wait until morning or even better stay here forever" Chrono exclaimed

"Chrono you know Rosette can't do that, she has a family to go back to, I can only imagine how worried they are it has been a fall week now" Satella said

"Yes, plus I have homework to deal with, and to look out for my girlish best friend" Rosette explained.

"But Chrono does have a point it is late. So stay here tonight and tomorrow after breakfast I will take you home" Satella exclaimed

"Okay" Rosette replied she could have sworn she could have heard Ku mutter something like _"Oh can't she go now" _

"_Why is Ku acting so strange?" _Rosette asked herself

"O-Okay I will stay" Rosette replied to Satella

"Great well I think we should make our way into the land of nod" Satella exclaimed getting up from her chair and walking out of the room.

Chrono and Rosette exchanged looks before also making their way up stairs.

………………………………………………………………………………………......

Rosette changed into the old fashioned yellow pyjamas Satella had given her, and let out a huge sigh of both disappointment and relief as she was glade that the link was gone and the fact that she would see her family soon, but the down side to it was that she had school and there was a huge pile of homework the size of mount Everest waiting for her…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Have you ever heard of knocking first?" Ku exclaimed when Chrono just barged into her room "That's just rude and unrespectable" she continued

"Oh and the way you spoke to Rosette earlier wasn't?" Chrono replied harshly and rather sarcastically.

Ku stopped brushing her hair, but still didn't look at Chrono. "I couldn't help it, it just kind of came out" she protested

"You really need to learn how to hold your tough" Chrono exclaimed.

Ku stood up from her dresser violently, and looked at Chrono with threatening eyes.

"Me? I bet you didn't really bring out the welcome wagon when you first met her" Ku cried

Chrono stopped in his tracks, and thought back to the times when he and Rosette just met and all the insulting things he used to call her and the way he used to call her "girl" in stead of Rosette, he sighed, Ku was right and he hated it.

"Yeah…well…I'm not like that anymore" Chrono protested

Ku snorted, "Not like that any more, ha, don't make me laugh, once you're born a night stalker you are always a night stalker" Ku exclaimed

"What's that suppose to mean?" Chrono asked offended

"It means that ever since we were kids you have acted like this, but I've always been able to deal with it, but since that human turned up, you have become worse, my people were right, the night stalkers are all the same…nothing but brutes!" Ku cried

And without another word, Ku left the room

"Where are you going?" Chrono called

"To apologise to Rosette!" Ku called back.

Ku made herself up the hallway and made a left turning at some flight of stairs and there at the far end was Rosettes room. Ku let herself in but to her shock Rosette was snoring away asleep.

Ku sighed and thought it would be rude to wake her up so she decided to leave a note to say good bye instead…

………………………………………………………………………………………

The rays of the early morning sun shone through Rosette's bedroom window, awaking the sleeping beauty from her sleep.

Rosette let out a huge yawn, just as something caught her eye.

She walked over to the dresser, to find it was a golden piece of paper, with writing on it, which was addressed to her it read…

_Dear Rosette, _

_It may seem weird to you, to think why I am writing to you, _

_But there is a good reason…I…am no longer with you guys…_

_Look, what I'm trying to say is I am sorry for what I had said, but when I saw that _

_The link was gone I knew that you would be gone, and well…I have really warmed up to you and I just got over emotional, you see, us Sparts aren't good at keeping our true feelings down, so to stop further tears…and other reasons (ask Chrono if you really want to know ¬-¬) I have gone home while you were asleep so this is my goodbye_

_Lots of love _

_Ku x _

Rosette couldn't believe this, what has got into Ku she had to find out before she left, but for now she must first feed her hungry belly…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ah, Guten Morgen meine liebe Rosette" Satella greeted when Rosette came down stairs

"Good morning Satella" Rosette replied

Rosette took a seat near Satella while her butler handed her a plate of what looked like eggs, bacon, beans and toast, Rosette looked confused.

"I thought an American sort of breakfast would make you feel better" Satella explained

"Oh thank you" Rosette replied

Satella suddenly began looking around the table like she has just lost her contact lenses.

"Where is Ku, normally she would be down before all of you?" Satella asked

Chrono stopped eating and placed down his fork but didn't say a word.

"Yes, look what I've found, a letter from Ku that is addressed to me, explaining that's she has gone home" Rosette said

"Hmm…let me see that letter" Satella asked

Rosette handed Satella the letter and she began to read it before looking over at Chrono.

"And what would you know about this" Satella asked slyly looking at Chrono.

Chrono felt a lump in his throat, as he looked around the table to see all eyes looking straight at him, he sighed, it was useless.

"Me and Ku had a little disagreement, about the way Ku spoke to Rosette last night, and well…it got out of hand" Chrono explained

Satella put her finger and thumb on the bridge of her nose "Oh Chrono, you know how emotional Ku gets" she exclaimed

"I know, I know but she never gave me enough time to apologise" Chrono replied

Satella sighed, "Let's try and enjoy Rosettes last day with us, and when we get back we can short this mess out" she said tiredly

Both Chrono and Rosette nodded their agreement, and before you knew it they were laughing and joking like nothing had happened.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Oh..._*hic*…_did I…_*hic*…_ever tell you about the time_…*hic*…_when Chrono_…*hic_*…got hit on by a guy" Asked Satella, she had drunk a little too much wine that night and was a little tipsy.

"No what!" Rosette replied

"Err…would you look at the time I think its time we got going" Chrono pointed out nervously they were meant to have taken Rosette home that morning but Satella insisted she stayed a bit longer.

"Huh, what…_*hic*…_your right" Satella replied

"Awww…but I wanted to hear Satella's story" Rosette moaned as she was being dragged away by Chrono.

Chrono helped Rosette on to Melta, while Satella got on to this pink crystal lion type thing, before Chrono got on to Melta he sighed.

"I suppose this will be the last time we would ride together" Chrono said a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I…suppose, but maybe a paths will cross again" Rosette replied sadly

"Oh come on you two,*_hic*…_let get cracking" Satella called

Chrono let out another sigh and climbed on to Melta, and they took flight.

There was mainly silence, on the flight back, but if you listened carefully you could just hear Satella's singing.

But Chrono and Rosette just ignored it, but the one thing they couldn't ignore was the silence between them it was like a great ice wall between them.

"It's a beautiful night" Rosette said suddenly

"Oh yeah, it sure is" Chrono replied looking up at the stars witch glittered like diamonds in the darkened sky.

Nothing else was said after that just silence, it wasn't that they both didn't want to talk to each other, its just they didn't know what to say, as they both knew it would be time for them to part their ways, and none of them knew if they would see each other again.

So Rosette took in a deep breath and allowed the fresh air to fill her lungs before letting out a sigh, just as her own country came into view. She knew she was closer to home.

After about another 5 minutes, Melta suddenly stopped and dived down to the ground, but this time Rosette didn't close her eyes, as she knew she would land safely, because it had happened before when they first went to Germany.

They landed on the street called, Primrose close, which was just opposite Rosettes own street, luckily it was dark so the streets were deserted.

Rosette looked around, and to her shock she saw posters everywhere on all the tress, on people's gate or car window they all said.

"**MISSING PERSON**

**ROSETTE CHRISTOPHER"**

And under it was a large picture of Rosette in her school uniform, it was her school photo. Under that it said.

"**IF YOU HAVE SEEN THIS GIRL CALL **

**02134521453" **

Rosette was shock, she never expected things to be this bad, she looked over across the road, to see that her front door was sealed off, with police tape, and the curtains had been closed, so that the only thing that showed was more missing person poster.

"Wow, pretty dramatic, don't you think Chrono?" Rosette asked half jokingly

But when she turned she saw sadness in his face, Rosette guessed Chrono don't get on with this all going our own way thing. She walked over to him and slipped her hands into his.

"Chrono…"

"I guess this it, huh" Chrono said sadly stopping Rosette saying what she was going to say

Rosette let out a sigh. "We'll meet again some day" she replied "Maybe after I graduate" she added

"How do you know, we might never cross paths again" Chrono exclaimed

Rosette thought about this, and suddenly she remembered the time when Chloe and her made a pinkie promise that they would go to the cinema to watch _"the conical of Leo the lion" _instead of going on a date with her Ex- boyfriend and this gave Rosette an Idea.

"Let's make a pinkie promise!" suggested Rosette

"What's a pinkie promise?" Asked Chrono

"Its where, one person wrap their little finger around the other persons little finger and they make a promise to one another and they must keep that promise not matter what" Rosette explained holding up her little finger

"Alright let's do that" Chrono exclaimed holding up his little finger

So the duo wrapped their pinkies around the other and Rosette said the promise which was.

"I promise that as soon as I graduate, we shall met at…lets say…the old cathedral and there go on many great advancers, oh and for Chrono to make up with Ku so she could come to"

They both agreed, and let go of the others pinkie, and then giving each other a tight hug for the last time.

"Thank you" Rosette said softly in Chrono

"For what?" Chrono asked

"For Looking out for me and getting rid of the golden link" Rosette replied with a smile

Chrono begun to blush "Well…it wasn't all me, mistress helped to" she explained

Oh, Rosette almost forgot about Satella so she hurried over to her and gave her a tight hug.

"Oh, my dear, what's this for?" Satella asked

"To say thanks for helping me" Rosette replied

"Please, its my duty now run along, and when our paths do met again I'll tell you the tail of when Chrono got hit on by a guy" Satella exclaimed with a wink. Rosette giggled as Chrono's face turned red.

After she said her final goodbye, she went to cross the roads when a gust a wind blow behind her, she turned but Chrono was out of sight, she smiled and went over to her house.

She ducked under the police tape, and knocked on the door and was greeted by a very shocked mother.

"Oh my goodness, Rosie is that you?....My baby…you've come back" Her mother cried grabbing hold of rosette and hugging her so tight Rosette felt herself turning blue.

There everyone rushed out to greet her, her sister, farther and her best friend all giving her hugs and all specking at once about how much they missed her, and as a result her mother burst into tears.

"Come on Rosie you must tell us everything" Chloe exclaimed leading Rosette into the living room where she saw her farther pull back the curtains.

"You wont believe me if I tell you" Rosette said

"Oh come on, it's not like you travelled to different dimensions on back of a flying wolf" Chloe said jokingly

"Oh, of course not" Rosette replied with a smirk on her face, as when she looked up at sky, from the window, she caught sight of the very last bit of evidence that Chrono ever existed disappear into the night…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**AN: Well there it is the last chapter, I hoped you liked it, I know it wasn't as good as the others, and I did say it would be a tearful goodbye, but I have had a lot of tearful goodbyes this lately, so I thought it wouldn't be fair on rosette and Chrono. Anyway don't forget to tell me what you think.**

**Short note: Sorry it took me such a long time to upload, but like Rosette I had a homework pile the size of mount Everest plus I have just had me braces in so I haven't been well but littleblueshadow never gives up. **

TTFN

.


End file.
